The present disclosure relates to methods and systems having speech recognition. Computer devices or other devices, for example, hand held devices, can be a source of information for a user. Providing supplemental information to a user, can be beneficial, for example, when a person is having a conversation with others, or in a business meeting. In some situations (e.g., business meeting, group conversation, etc.) it would be desirable to have access to supplemental information without having to manually enter search terms and search a data store or online service.
Typically, a user can use a computer or a mobile device to search for information pertinent to a conversation or meeting the user is simultaneously involved in. In one example, a database or online service or a search service can be used by a user who can input text to provide one or more search terms using a tactile input method (e.g., a keyboard). This method can be distracting to the user, as well as other participants in a conversation, and requires significant time for the user to input search terms and receive information.
Non-tactile input methods, e.g., voice-based input methods, can be distracting to the user and others by requiring the user to speak while participating in a meeting or a conversation with others. Other types of audio-focused tools (e.g., meeting recorders that can be used to create transcripts) do not provide realtime access during the users conversation or meeting with others.